1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reconfiguring reprogrammable components in an electronic unit such as a telecommunication terminal, including a mobile telephone terminal.
For example, the configuration modes relate to telecommunication interfaces that adapt the unit to the telecommunication network to which it is liable to be connected temporarily as a function of the location of the unit.
2 Description of the Prior Art
One prior art solution for adapting the unit to diverse telecommunication interfaces is to provide different and independent hardware and software modules for implementing the diverse interfaces required and included in the terminal. If the unit must be connected to the telecommunication network corresponding to one of the interfaces incorporated in this way, the latter interface is selected and the other interfaces remain inactive.
Another and less bulky solution consists in interchanging one telecommunication interface module with another in the unit.
In these two prior art solutions, it is necessary to provide an interface module each time that a new telecommunication network or modifications to an existing network are defined and generally standardized.